Lessons Shared
by brokenunicorn
Summary: SEQUEL to my fic "Lessons Learned". The avengers apologize to Loki...but does he want their apologies?


THIS IS A SEQUEL TO A FIC CALLED LESSONS LEARNED. READ THAT FIRST. other than that, enjoy :) I won nothing

* * *

As they approached the doors of the infirmary, several of the repentant Avengers shifted uncomfortably. What Charlie had said had really hit home for them, and he was right. They really did have a lot to thank Loki for, and to apologise for. The Avengers, now including Loki, were meant to be a team, and they hadn't acted like one. They had excluded Loki based on past impressions, and refused to acknowledge the qualities and skills he brought to the team, and for that, they were ashamed.

The five Avengers stopped just outside the Infirmary doors, not wanting to intrude if there was a family moment going on. Tony had taken Charlie to bed shortly after he saw his Dad, as the trials and tribulations of the day caught up to the young boy, but they didn't want to interrupt any intimate moments between Tony and Loki either. It wasn't often that Loki came home injured, that was true, but that didn't mean that Tony wasn't endlessly worried about him every time it did happen.

Hanging in the doorway they could see Loki laying in the bed, head propped up on pillows, blankets pulled back to reveal the white bandages wrapped thickly around his torso. He was awake, but looked like it was a struggle to remain so. Tony was on the chair next to him, pulled up to be so close that he could rest against his Husbands uninjured side, tracing patterns in the skin of his pale hand. The tips of the pale fingers were a light shade of blue, which to Thor, showed how much magic Loki had used, that he hadn't the energy to completely maintain his glamour. The two lovers were murmuring softly to one another, soft smiles on each of their faces as they looked in each others eyes.

Bruce coughed gently, trying to be subtle, but draw attention to their presence. Both men in the room were startled by the interruption, Tony's face hardening into a cold look, Loki smiling kindly at them, moving to sit up. He pushed up with his arms and cried out in pain. Thor made a strangled noise, moving as if to go to his brother, but Bruce held him back with a look. He didn't think Tony would appreciate their help right now.

"Easy, baby, easy." He gently lifted Loki slightly, moving him up the bed a little, then grabbing the bed remote from the table, moving the bed up until Loki was sitting up a bit more, but not enough that it would aggravate his injury too badly. He put the remote down, turning back to his love to wipe the tears of pain from his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. "Better?" He murmured, kissing the Gods forehead as he nodded. He then straightened up, turning to face his team mates, the cold look once again returned to his face. Loki put a hand on his arm, laughing softly, and gestured to the Avengers to come in, a smile on his face.

"Tony, behave. They're our friends."

Tony harrumphed, mockingly. "They haven't been acting like it."

Steve sighed, stepping forward to speak for them. "I know. We've been selfish, and we've come to apologize for that. Loki...we never realized how much you did for us, how much effort you put into the team and our battles, how much you care about us. Charlie told us about how you kept teleporting us to safety when we needed it, and taking on our opponents. You've been such a valuable addition to our team, and because of your past, we refused to notice it, and we are deeply sorry. I especially, want to thank you for saving me, putting yourself in harms way to help me. It was a brave thing to do. And not just on the battlefield, but off. We never realized you do so much for us!"

Tony looked unimpressed, Loki just looked confused. "Off of the battlefield? What are you talking about? I don't do anything extroardinary off of the battlefield."

Bruce felt it was his point to pitch in then. "Actually, now that I think about it, you really do. I haven't had to cook a single night since we got here because you're always volunteering to do so, and then you wash up and everything afterwards. You've helped Tony and I in the labs, because your magic helps with some of the more dangerous experiments, you've been more patient than anyone in teaching Steve about electricity, you taught _Thor_ how to use a phone without breaking it, you crafted Natasha's knives, make new arrows for Clint, you taught me further forms of meditation, you look after Charlie all the time, you still make sure to have alone time for Tony, you go shopping with Pepper even though I _know_ you don't want to. Heck, you even helped Fury with his security breach, and magicked up a replica of the Captain America shield for Coulson. You've done so much for everyone, to make a difference to their lives, and we just took it as standard, as something anyone would do, but they don't, that's the thing. None of us ever volunteer to cook, or to watch Charlie, and we all gave up trying to teach Thor and Steve about technology a long time ago. Tony and I kept putting off developing weapons for Clint and Natasha, and none of us would even think about going shopping with Pepper. You do so much for us and you ask so little. I don't remember you ever asking one of us for help on anything, babysitting, cooking, a test subject for your magic. You didn't even ask us for help or complain in summer when you got heat stroke and had to sit in the freezer because of your Jotun blood! It's okay to ask us for things Loki, God knows we ask you for enough. You don't seem to realize how much easier you've been making our lives and-"

Bruce cut off as Loki turned to hide his face, eyes welling up. They had all seen Loki cry before, of course, it's not often a man goes through childbirth without a few tears slipping out, but this was different. This was a more intimate situation, with no excuse for the weakness he was showing, besides pure emotion. He cringed in sympathy as the God whimpered in pain, more tears spilling forth, as he pulled on the stitches holding the wound in his side closed. Tony immediately knelt next to the crying God, easing him back onto his pillows, cupping the crying face in his rough hands, cradling his husband to his chest.

"Shhh..shh, it's okay, you're okay, i'm here." He turned to the group before him. "I think you guys should go."

Thor looked heartbroken, and even Steve looked crestfallen. Tony's eyes softened.

"Look. I get it, you guys know you fucked up. But making him emotional right now isn't going to help." His hands moved to stroke silky black strands of hair. "Besides, saying you appreciate what he does, saying you're sorry...sometimes that isn't good enough. You need to show us that you realize where you went wrong. And right now, he needs his rest. So, thanks, for coming down here, but can you leave now? I really want him to sleep some more, give his mojo some time to come back."

"Sure" Bruce smiled understandingly. He ushered his team mates from the room, knowing what Tony was saying. He forgave them enough, he just needed to see that they were genuine.

nd the Avengers rose to the challenge as only they could. As Loki healed, Clint and Natasha were Charlies constant carers, taking him for ice cream, reading him stories, teaching him battle skills..Clint even let him paint his nails with Natasha's nail polish. Just once, mind. Thor would sit at Loki's bedside, or in his room, listening to his younger brother talk about magic for hours on end, writing down instructions, theories, anything really. Steve volunteered as a test subject for these magical experiemtns, finding himself disgusised as a woman, his feet moving twice as fast as they did before, and finding he had sprouted wings after one particularly long spell. Loki always reversed the spells, of course, but only after a little fun with it. He _was_ the God of Mischief after all. Bruce did all the odd jobs around the house for a while, and ended up teaching Loki the basics of nuclear physics, which he took to surprisingly well. Even Coulson stopped by to pay his dues, teaching Loki to play blackjack and poker for when he was truly bored. All in all, after a few days of mindless grovelling at his feet, Loki had had enough.

"Enough" He snarled, as Thor reached to grab a plate for him, not wanting him to stretch his stitches. His magic was recovering nicely, but not enough for him to have completely healed the deep wound in his side. "Enough. I am not a vase that will break. You all see me injured _once_ and you start tiptoeing around? Acting as though I cannot care for my own child, or do housework, or even reach for my own dish?" He sighed lengthily. "I know you all feel as though you owe me something, but trust me, I manage well enough without help. I enjoy what I do around the house, I like to be busy. You don't need to rectify that. Can you not trust that if I need your help, I will ask?" He looked at his friends imploringly.

"You don't usually" Bruce mumbled, slightly afraid to antagonise the irritated God. He backed away slightly as Loki wheeled to face him.

"One time! I did not tell you about my difficulties with the heat because I did not fully trust you all then. I thought you would mock my blue skin, and fear my red eyes. I trust you all to teach my child how to use _weapons_, what more have I to hide? When I need your help, I assure you, I will ask for it. Understand?"

They all nodded, one by one, and when Steve let his head bob in a nod, the last of the group, he let his head fall to his chest, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Now, if you would, Thor, could you take Charlie for the afternoon? I am quite tired, and he would enjoy your company." And without a word, the Trickster turned and left the room, walking sluggishly back to his chambers.

As Thor stood to retrieve his Nephew from Black Widow's arms, he smiled softly at his team, knowing they understood now. Loki was a proud being, often the first to admit he could do anything alone.

But when he needed them, they would always be there, as he was always there for them.

They were a team, after all.

* * *

Read and Review please :)


End file.
